


Lights Out

by moonshoesangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Implied Edging, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Sub Dean, blink and you miss it rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshoesangel/pseuds/moonshoesangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel returns to find the storm has knocked out the power at his house. Thank God his sweet boy had made plans to keep him busy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Out

Pulling into the garage, Castiel noticed that his house, like the others on the street, was pitch black. Dean had texted him earlier and told him the storm was supposed to miss them, but as the torrential rain and window-shaking thunder rolled around him, he couldn’t help but think Dean was just a little bit wrong.

Castiel got out of the car, leaving his laptop and brief case behind to charge inside before getting too terribly soaked, which didn't exactly turned out the way he had planned. The house was black and silent except for a muted sound like humming coming from somewhere in the house.

“Babe, I’m home. It’s dark as hell in here,” Castiel peeled off his jacket and tie, shaking his hands through his hair to get out some of the water. “Dean?”

The humming stopped and bare feet padded through the foyer. He could barely see, but he could feel two warm hands cupping his face.

“You’re all wet, sir.”

Castiel’s lap stirred. A scene? Now? 

“Will you get me a towel, boy?” Castiel replied huskily and Dean obliged, moving carefully to the bathroom off the foyer to retrieve a hand towel from the rack. Castiel tried to take it from him, but Dean gently shoved his hands away, reaching up to move the towel through his wet hair and over his face.

As Castiel reached down to grip Dean’s hips and pull him closer, he let out an ‘mmm’ in surprise.

“You’re walking around naked and I can’t even see you?”

He could almost feel Dean’s smirk inches from his lips. “Yes, sir. Just for you.”

Castiel bit his nails into Dean’s hips and pulled him tight to his body, thigh fitting between Dean’s bare legs. Dean sighed and rubbed against Castiel’s lap.

“I’ve been thinking about it all day, sir. I’ve been edging myself since after breakfast.”

Castiel bit his lip at that thought. “Oh really? You’ve been touching yourself?”

Dean faltered a little. “I just…know how much you love it when I get so desperate...”

Dean knew how to play Castiel like a fiddle. Years of this had taught him just what to say to get out of punishment, though tonight Castiel really wasn't feeling that generous. Castiel reached around, gripping Dean’s ass and pulling him closer, forcing him to grind his cock against Castiel’s clothed one. He dipped his finger past the crack, pleased to find Dean hadn’t been indulging in fingering himself that day. Dean whined and pushed back against Castiel’s hand.

“Please fuck me, sir. I’ve wanted you all day…”

Castiel groaned and swatted Dean’s ass, the crack echoing through the house. Dean squeaked when Castiel lifted him into his arms and walked him carefully down the hall and to the left. When he opened their bedroom door, his eyes had to readjust. 

“Candles?” Castiel smirked, looking down at Dean. Dean gave him a playful grin. 

“I told you I’ve been waiting,” he hopped down and used Castiel to shut the door, pushing him back against it and dropping to his knees.

“Can I, sir?”

“Go slow,” he commanded, gripping Dean’s hair at the crown and scratching gently with his nails. Dean hummed and took his time unbuttoning Castiel’s white shirt and removing his belt.

“Keep that off to the side, boy. You think you will be getting away with touching my cock today?”

Dean give him a glazed look, then nodded and placed the belt at Castiel’s feet. He peeled his underwear down slowly, kissing and licking at each new inch of skin, swirling his tongue in patterns that made goosebumps crawl up Castiel’s skin. Dean met his eyes as he sunk down on his cock, eyes rolling back when he knew Castiel was looking.

“You look so pretty like this, Dean,” he purred, gripping Dean’s hair and moving his head for him. Dean relaxed and let Castiel use him. “This what you were thinking about all day while you were touching yourself?”

Dean hummed and scratched his nails up Castiel’s inner thighs. Castiel groaned and thrusted a little harder. In the light Castiel could see Dean’s cock, hard and leaking against his stomach. Dean had fit the silver cock ring around his balls already so that was one less thing he had to worry about. 

Without warning, Castiel pulled Dean’s head back, his cock popping from Dean’s lips. Dean looked beautifully wrecked, lips red and spit-slick. It took all Castiel had not to just turn him around and fuck him right there on the floor.

“Go to the bed and lay down on your stomach,” he said gruffly. Dean eagerly did so and Castiel stripped off his wet shirt and pants, picking up the belt at his feet. He straddled Dean’s thighs, earning a soft whine when Dean’s sensitive cock grinded into the sheets.

“You’re getting ten for touching my cock while I was gone. Color?”

“Green,” Dean responded immediately, trying to press his ass upward, but Castiel quickly smacked him with an open palm.

“That one doesn’t count. Keep your ass on the bed,” he gave the command harshly. 

“Sorry, sir,” Dean answered, his voice tight. Castiel dragged the belt down the center of Dean’s back, seeing his muscles tense. He gave two quick straps across Dean’s ass, earning a hiss and groan from the man beneath him.

“Whose cock were you touching, boy?”

“Y-yours, sir.”

Two more quick straps. “Did I tell you you could touch my cock?”

“No, sir,” Dean whimpered, obviously fighting the urge to fuck the mattress beneath him. He had a white-knuckle grip on the sheets. Three more hits, spaced a little further apart this time. Dean was mumbling under his breath little pleas and whimpers and it was driving Castiel just a little bit crazy. It wasn’t at all what he was expecting to walk in to when he got home, but he was loving it. 

“What number are we on, boy?”

“S-seven.”

Castiel smiled and trailed the belt up the crack of Dean’s now red ass. “Good boy,” he commended and gave two quick smacks and teased him a little, running the belt over the growing whelps before dropping the last one right on the crack. Dean was practically writhing- as much as he could with Castiel straddling his thighs. Castiel dropped the belt and draped himself over Dean, fitting his cock in the heated crack of his ass. 

“So good for me, baby,” he praised him, dropping kisses over the shell of Dean’s ear and down his neck. “You took it so well.”

“Sir, please,” Dean begged shakily, rolling his hips up a little. Castiel noticed, but didn’t feel the need to call him out on it. 

“Please what, boy? Use your words.”

“F-fuck me,” Dean reached back and gripped Castiel’s thigh. “Fuck me so hard-“

“Patience,” Castiel said in a soft sing-song voice. “I’m not done playing with you yet.”

Dean groaned and Castiel kissed down his spine toward his ass, tongue lapping at the red marks that were starting to raise up. Dean gave a weak cry and tensed. Castiel spread his cheeks to give a couple of licks to his hole before reaching over to the bedside table to retrieve their dwindling bottle of lube. When Castiel slid two fingers in, Dean groaned and pushed back against him, earning a little tap.

“Stop fucking yourself, boy, or I’ll stop,” he stilled his hand, finger pressing hard against Dean’s prostate. Dean was practically shivering, a soft, low moan escaping his throat as he tried to control himself. Castiel resumed opening Dean up, his own cock fisted in his left hand and leaking at the anticipation. He had to hand it to Dean- he had more control that Castiel would in this particular situation if the roles were reversed. Castiel added another finger and popped open the lube with his other hand, quickly coating himself. 

“You want my cock, boy?” Castiel pulled his fingers out and raised Dean’s hips.

“God, yes, sir, please,” he stammered. Castiel could tell he had reached that sweet place, the one Dean said was better than any hallucinogen or alcoholic drink he could imagine. The one where he was floating and nothing but pure bliss could be felt. Castiel lined up and pressed in, earning an almost relieved sound from Dean and a roll of hips. 

“I’m gonna take that ring off,” Castiel started thrusting slowly. “Can you handle it?”

“Yes, sir,” Dean replied and Castiel reached down to snap the ring off, a whine falling from Dean’s lips. Castiel pulled Dean up to his chest and sucked and bit at his neck, picking up his speed and intensity. 

“Sir, I’m so close,” Dean reached back, gripping Castiel’s hair.

“I know, sweet boy, just a little longer,” Castiel huffed in his ear. “You’ve been so good, Dean. So fucking good. I’m gonna fill you up and suck you off. You wanna come down my throat, baby?”

Dean cried out and threw his head back against Castiel’s shoulder, giving Castiel access to his weakest point below his ear. With a light bite and a groan, Castiel stuttered his hips and came hard inside him. Dean was panting, curses and pleas falling from his lips. Castiel pulled out and flipped him quickly onto his back, taking Dean’s neglected cock into his mouth.

“Sir, please let me come, feels so good,” he begged, his hands fisted in his hair. Castiel looked up at him, eyes communicating that it was OK and Dean let go, coming with a long moan into Castiel’s mouth. It seemed to last forever. Castiel pulled back, watching Dean’s cock twitch and pulse little pools onto his hip. Dean’s face was set in ecstasy, chest heaving and fingers loose in his hair. Castiel wiped his mouth and crawled up to drop down next to Dean, pulling him close to him and kissing him as sweetly as he could.

“God, you’re amazing,” he mumbled breathlessly against Dean’s lips. “My beautiful, perfect boy.”

Dean gave a lazy smirk. “You’re gonna give me a complex,” he answered, his voice wrecked and raw. 

“You ok?” Castiel asked, resting his forehead against Dean’s. “Your ass is pretty wrecked.”

“I’ll be ok. You did good,” Dean smiled and rolled onto his side, burying his face in Castiel’s chest. The candles were making the room very stuffy, but Castiel didn’t protest at the extra body heat. They lay there a few more minutes before Castiel kissed Dean’s temple.

“Let’s move your candlelight vigil into the bathroom so I can run you a bath. You earned it.”

Dean nodded and he got up, favoring his ass as he slid off the bed. Once the bath was drawn and both were situated in the large tub, Dean lay back against Castiel and sighed.

“I don’t know if I want the lights back on or not…this is kind of romantic.”

Castiel laughed. “Well, your phone will die eventually and Dr. Sexy will no longer be a Tuesday night ritual. Do you really want that?”

“Oh, hell, no,” Dean immediately protested and Castiel pulled him tight to his chest, kissing his ear.

“I love you, husband.”

Dean turned and placed a peck on Castiel’s lips. “Love you, too.”


End file.
